His First
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Young pirate Lovino Vargas is seduced by the ship's captain, Antonio. Next thing you know... Smutty pirates! ((WARNING: Yaoi lemon. Don't read if you don't like it.))


The sun was high up in the sky. It's rays beat down harshly, causing the temperature of anything outside to increase dramatically. But a gentle breeze carried a soft cool through the salty sea air. Those on the sea were even more misfortunate. With the lack of a strong wind ships that were heavier would not move as fast as others. Specifically a pirate ship was stranded and not making enough progress in their deadline. The ship was to make port in a city on the coast of Spain in four days. However, with this type of weather, that was unlikely to happen.

Lovino Vargas... One of the crew members on the vessel was ordered to swab the deck. The majority of the crew had gotten a whole lot more than tipsy last night and... Lets just say there was a big mess for him to clean. The Italian mumbled curses under his breath as he pushed around the mop and bucket across the ship. His brown hair was sticking to his forehead and his shite shirt was near transparent and also sticking to his body which was rather uncomfortable. Lovino was soaked in perspiration and he was exhausted, only out for an hour.

This... Was... Bullshit! Lovino had just joined this crew of Spanish pirates two months ago. In that time he ad been sword fighting, tortured, beaten, and on one occasion nearly thrown over board! He was only fifteen years old. God damn being practically the bitch of the whole crew. It made things worse for him because the only one who could speak English, his second language, was... The Captain. God what an asshole... Just thinking about him was enough to make him puke!

"Hola Lovino!" ... Speak of the devil.

SPLASH! Startled, Lovino tripped over the mop. The brunette smacked down on the floor hard. Water spilled over him... Which did feel refreshing in the terrible heat. None the less Lovino was soaked and on his back at the feet of... Him... Captain Antonio offered Lovino his hand in order to help him to his feet. Lovino refused the gesture and stands up on his own, wringing out his shirt. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes, only to blush at what he saw. The Spaniard was shirtless. His hair flawlessly falling and framing his face and the way the sun glistened on his tanned skin and-... Wait a minute... Ew! What was he thinking?!

"Are you alright?" Antonio questioned, cocking a brow.

Lovino nods. "Si..." He stares at the floor so he doesn't have to make eye contact and he nervously tugged at his shirt.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable with the shirt off?" Came the sly voice of the captain.

Almost instantaneously Lovino's cheeks turn bright red. He tried to just ignore the comment and just walk past the other but instead he felt himself being pulled back every single time. He was turned around and was looking straight into Antonio's dazzling green eyes. He blinks. Yuck! Something was wrong with him today! Maybe the heat was getting to him. Captain Antonio was so annoying! But... Why can't he look away? Slowly his shirt was unbuttoned and removed. Lovino gasped, shoving Antonio a bit, only to be grabbed by the arm and he landed ontop of him.

"Bastardo..." Lovino growled, sitting up the best he could.

"Oops..." Antonio gave him a devious smile before pulling him down again. "My hand slipped."

"That's a lie and we both know it!" Lovino hissed. He tried sitting up again.

Antonio pulls him down. "Ah... Si, I know."

A hand was gently placed on the back of his head. Lovino's eyes widen as he was pulled downward to meet Antonio's lips with his own. Every possible thought, positive and negative were bouncing around in his mind right now. Antonio was being so gentle with him and eventually... Lovino relaxes. The Italian kissed back a bit hesitantly but then again this was his first kiss. Antonio bit down on Lovino's bottom lip, tugging on it gently to request entry. Lovino parts his lips to have the captain's tongue enter his mouth.

The sensation was strange... Yet pleasurable. Lovino tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss. As Antonio's tongue explored his mouth Lovino felt something clogging up in his throat. Surprised, the younger pirate lets out a soft moan. His cheeks flushed and he prayed Antonio wouldn't hear the noise. How embarrassing that would be! But... He did hear it and it was absolutely sexy. Antonio pulled back from the kiss. The blushing Italian looks away and stared at the ground. Antonio chuckled and slowly stands up.

"Would you like to go somewhere more... Private?" Antonio asks as he pulled Lovino to his feet.

Lovino didn't really know what that meant. He was not even sixteen yet and he was sure Antonio was at least twenty. Besides... He didn't like guys... So maybe he wanted to talk to him? Antonio takes Lovino by the hand and leads him below deck to his quarters. After closing and locking the door Antonio lets go. Lovino watches as the captain unbuckled his pants. What was he doing? Lovino was lead to the mattress in the corner of the room. Lovino was laid down, legs spread and Antonio lie between them. He leans down, kissing Lovino once again.

Then it al clicked... Antonio wanted to have sex with him! Lovino was a virgin. Never once in his life did he picture himself doing something that intimate with another male. How would that even work? His thoughts were all jumbled about. Antonio's tongue had managed to slip into his mouth again. Lovino shuddered. When the two separate for air Antonio did not stop. He started pressing kisses to Lovino's lips, across his collar bone and down to his neck. Lovino gasped. His head tilting to the side which granted Antonio more access to his skin.

Antonio playfully nipped at Lovino's neck, humming into it softly. Lovino bit his lip. He released a soft moan. This felt so strange and so new to him... Lovino really couldn't decipher whether he liked this or not. Antonio bit down on the sensitive patch of skin on his neck. Lovino moans again, louder this time as Antonio licked and sucked roughly on the mark. Lovino's skin was so sweet so soft and so untouched. Beautiful... Antonio admired the hickey he left on Lovino's neck. He pulled away, looking down at Lovino.

"B-bastard why did you stop..?" Lovino pants needily.

Antonio didn't need to answer. The lustful look in Lovino's eyes told him he wanted more. Antonio leans down again, kissing Lovino's bare chest. Lovino shivers. The vibrations could be felt by both pirates. His kisses were gentle and trailed up and down in a simple pattern. The Italian shut his eyes and starts to melt beneath Antonio's pleasure spell he was put under. Antonio started playing with Lovino's nipples which were already erect the second he started kissing his chest. He rubbed and pulled, pinched and pressed. That earned him a series of soft noises from the younger boy below him. He was so cute... That made Antonio wonder...

"Lovino... Are you a virgin?" Antonio asked.

"S-si..." Lovino answered quietly, trying to catch his breath.

Lovino was in a daze. He was too "out of it" to truly comprehend what was going on. None the less Antonio was pleased with his answer and happy to hear the news. He continued. Kissing Lovino's stomach and biting and licking the sensitive areas on his body. He was marked all over the place. Once his mouth gets down to his stomach Antonio licked a circle around Lovino's naval. He started pulling off his pants with his teeth and when they were down he sat up and holds three fingers to Lovino's lips. Lovino was confused but... Decided to go with his instincts and take the fingers into his mouth.

Antonio was surprised Lovino knew what he wanted. Lovino coats the captain's fingers in his saliva. He didn't know why Antonio wanted this... But he was going to find out he was sure of that. When he finished Antonio pulled them out with a soft 'pop'. Slowly Antonio pulled Lovino's boxers down, exposing the rest of his body. His fingers approached Lovino's entrance and he pushed the first finger inside about halfway and then all the way in. Instantly Lovino puckered, causing the skin around Antonio's index finger to tighten against the digit. This made Antonio smirk.

"A-ah!" Lovino cried out. "That... F-fucking... Hurts!"

Antonio smiled a bit. "Just relax... You'll learn to like it... Trust me."

It was decided best Lovino shouldn't answer, Instead he tries to follow Antonio's advice and just relax. Soon enough a second finger was inserted being pushed all the wa inside of him to meet the first. Lovino stifled a soft cry. He grabbed onto the sheets to stabilize himself but with Antonio's constant motions that was difficult... His fingers started sliding in and out. Lovino breathed heavier. His eyes squeeze shut, moaning loudly when he relaxed and the pain went away. Antonio noticed and pulled his fingers out and he quickly slipped out of his under wear.

"This is going to hurt at first..." Antonio whispers. He lined himself up with Lovino's hole. The captain reached over to grab a bottle of oil to lubricate himself with.

"Lovino nods slightly. "Then get it over quick."

Taking a few breaths to ready himself Antonio placed one final kiss to Lovino's lips. Then he slowly, gently entered the Lovino's virgin backside. Lovino shrieked, sputtering out a collection of Italian curses. This really did hurt. Why would so many people like it so much? Lovino whimpered and whined and his nails had started to tear holed in the bedding. He nervously held onto Antonio. He didn't think he would care if he did anyways.

The captain presses his hips into Lovino, earning another cry from the younger crew member. Antonio waits for him to adjust to the feeling so he could start his thrusting. He started off slow so Lovino would be used to it quicker. Lovino whined needily, bucking his hips up into Antonio's groin. Antonio groans while muttering something to himself in Spanish. Dear god he was so tight... Lovino's moaning let him know he could move faster. With a half-smirk on his face he starts to speed up the thrusting pattern. Lovino moaned, tears were prodding at his eyes but the pleasure was more greater than the pain! His heart was racing. This was starting to feel good.

Antonio heard his moaning. "You like that, don't you?"

"Mmnm si!" Lovino shouts. "Si!"

That was just what Antonio wanted to hear. He kisses Lovino's forehead then down his cheek to his neck again. Lovino could feel another noise building up inside of him and let out another loud moan. He didn't know why but doing... This... With Antonio felt so weird, so strange and yet he didn't want to stop! He digs his nails into the captain's back. Antonio hissed in pleasure. He really did enjoy the scratching.

"Say my name, por favor?" Antonio pants.

Lovino bit his lip. "Captain!"

"No..." Antonio said. "My real name... Say it or I'll stop."

That sneaky little bastard. But Lovino definitely didn't want Antonio to stop. "A-Antonio!"

His name being called out by the younger boy was music to his ears. He had to hear it again. "Say it again, louder."

"Antonio!" Lovino shouts, complying with his request.

Perfection! Now Lovino takes notice of himself growing hard again. He didn't want to touch himself in front of Antonio. That would make him look so pathetic... Instead he started raking his nails down Antonio's back as he thrusted. Antonio groaned. Eventually he could feel Lovino rubbing against him, just like a little puppy. So he wrapped a hand around his errection and starts to rub his length. Lovino moaned loudly, relieved his aching arousal was finally tended to. It amazed him how ontop of things, no pun intended, Antonio was. He probably has done this before.

"Ah! Oh god Antonio!" Lovino screamed as his prostate was found. "Please! There! Again!"

"Beg for it..." Antonio commands.

"If you don't hit that spot again I will jump off this ship!" Lovino shouts, a whining pitch in his shaken voice.

That was close enough. Besides Antonio didn't want his newly discovered lover to die on him. He gave a slow nod and re-angled himself to hit Lovino's special spot over and over again, harder and harder. And the feeling was nothing short of amazing! Lovino was now screaming in pleasure. He had gotten to be so loud Antonio feared one of the other crew members may come in and discover what was going on. But even if they did Antonio would have them sworn to secrecy. It was almost humiliating... For Lovino to be this needy. But... He didn't care.

By this time Lovino was starting to grow relaxed again. However that state only lasted temporarily. Eventhough he was enjoying everything Antonio was doing he felt uneasy. His lower half was starting to recognize pressure prior to orgasm. Lovino had no clue why this was happening, being a virgin and never having an orgasm. Antonio continued stroking Lovino's throbbing length to offer some relief. The pre-cum started leaking off the tip of the Italian's member. Antonio knew he was close as well. Knowing he was the one to take Lovino's virginity he wanted him to enjoy his first, and definitely not last, orgasm.

He gripped Lovino by the hips. Lovino's eyes were shut tight and he still making such lovely sounds it was enough to drive Antonio crazy! His own cum starts dripping, flowing into Lovino. He wanted this to go out with a bang! Antonio starts thrusting the hardest, no... Pounding Lovino's prostate the hardest he could. Lovino screamed! His chanting of Antonio's name was just the icing on the cake. Then Lovino came and... Sweet ecstasy... After reaching his own climax the captain, sweating and out of breath stared down at Lovino.

"M-mucho fantastic..." He muttered quietly.

Lovino took awhile to catch his breath and he replies. "Si... Ti amo... Bastardo..."

Antonio smiled as he lay beside the younger of the two and kisses his forehead. Lovino was tired his eyes opened and shut. Soon he drifted off into slumber. Antonio chuckled, kissing his cheek. "You too Lovino... Te amo..."


End file.
